


Bedside Manners

by Alshoruzen



Series: KaiShin Secrets and Kisses [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Sex, Cosplay, Costumes, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Nurse Shinichi, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Romance, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alshoruzen/pseuds/Alshoruzen
Summary: Kaito wants Shinichi to nurse him back to health. Shinichi would like to point out that Kaito isn't actually sick. If he were to make an educated guess, he'd say Kaito's real goal was to see him all dressed up. KaiShin
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: KaiShin Secrets and Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893388
Kudos: 220





	Bedside Manners

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: KaitoxShinichi
> 
> Warnings: Lots of smut and fluff  
> Note: This was first posted on my FF.Net account.

When Shinichi answered the phone outside the police station, he had not expected to be greeted by a slightly raspy, "Shin-chan?"

Alarms went off in his head as his hands clenched around his phone. "Kaito? What's wrong? What happened?"

"I'm not feeling so well," the magician croaked. "I think I might have a fever… Do you know where the cold medicine went?"

Shinichi thought back then frowned. "I used the last of it last time I was sick. I'll go pick some up right now," he added, glancing at his watch. "I should be there in ten to fifteen minutes. Just drink lots of water, maybe take a shower, and rest, all right?"

Hanging up, the detective headed for the nearest drugstore as fast as he could. Kaito just about never got sick. For him to be sounding so out of it… It made Shinichi's stomach twist in worry.

Almost exactly fifteen minutes later, Shinichi arrived home in an anxious flurry of plastic bags and rattling pill jars. He found Kaito in their bedroom, as he'd expected. What he hadn't expected was to see Kaito dressed in a bathrobe (that, at least, was expected. So he'd taken Shinichi's advice about the bath) and sipping from a mug of hot chocolate (who drank hot chocolate while sick? Water and soup were much more helpful options). He didn't look flushed like someone with a fever should. Nor was he unusually pale. He wasn't coughing. His nose wasn't running. He didn't look tired. And his gaze, when he turned at the sound of Shinichi entering the room, was clear and focused.

Setting the bag of assorted cold medicines aside, Shinichi folded his arms and leveled the thief with a disgruntled stare. "And what exactly is supposed to be wrong with you? You look perfectly healthy to me."

"Oh but I assure you that I am sick," the thief said earnestly, setting his mug aside on the bedside table. "It's this problem I've been having…"

Shinichi was not impressed. "And what would that be?"

"I just can't seem to concentrate on anything. It's this restlessness—it's been plaguing me all day. All I can think about is how I want to bend you over and make love to you until you're nothing but a writhing mess."

"You're not sick," Shinichi said flatly, face deadpanned. "You're just a pervert. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have case files to look over."

"Wait. You can't leave," Kaito protested.

"Watch me."

"I thought you came back to take care of me." He had the audacity to look wounded.

"Because I thought you were sick! And now I find out that you were just bored." Spinning abruptly on his heels, Shinichi was fully intent on storming out of the room. And to think he'd been worried about that jerk!

Caught up in his own indignant thoughts, he walked smack into the magician who had disappeared from the bed to pop up between Shinichi and the door. He let out a grunt of surprise as he stumbled. A pair of arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him against their owner. That was when he noticed that Kaito was still a bit damp from the shower. The residual heat radiating from the strong body behind the faintly damp cloth made him blush but he shoved the thought away.

"Are you mad?"

"What do you think?" he huffed, though he made no move to pull out of Kaito's grasp.

"I didn't mean to upset you," the thief murmured, gently guiding Shinichi back to the bed and sitting them down side by side. "It's just that my next show's been rescheduled and I already have everything planned out and prepared for my next heist, so I didn't have anything to do."

Blue eyes narrowed into a glare. "So you decided to entertain yourself by prank calling me?"

The magician coughed lightly. "That wasn't really what I was going for. I just wanted you to come home as soon as possible."

"Hmph. Yes, well, now that you've had your laugh, I have work to do."

"Aw, come on, give me a break. You know what boredom does to me."

"You mean how it makes you even crazier than normal?"

The magician laughed. "Can you blame me? Boredom is torture, I tell you! It kills the brain!"

The detective held out for a few more seconds before relenting with a sigh and a rueful laugh. "I guess we can't have that."

"So you're not upset anymore?"

Shinichi couldn't help but smile softly at the serious concern Kaito was showing. "No, I'm not. Just don't do it again. It isn't very nice to make people worry just because you're bored."

Kaito leaned in to drop a chaste kiss on his lips. "I promise I won't ever scare you by pretending to be sick again."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at the two large loopholes in the statement (in other words, he'd said nothing about not pretending to be sick for other reasons or about not scaring Shinichi by other means), but he knew that was the best he was going to get. Besides, Kaito just wouldn't be Kaito if he wasn't planning ahead. "Alright. So why was your show rescheduled?"

"Nothing major. Some guy dropped a lit cigarette in the performance hall and set the place on fire, but they got it under control pretty quick so there wasn't too much damage. But they still need an extra day or two to get things presentable again."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Luckily, no. Though I hear someone lost some eyebrows." He chuckled. "So what about you? Any pressing new cases?"

"Not really—thankfully. So I'm taking the time to go through some of the cold cases to see if I can find anything they missed back then. It's a good challenge. I think I might actually be pretty close to a breakthrough on two of them."

Kaito watched in fond amusement as Shinichi's face lit up as he described the cases in question. It was cute how the mere solving of a puzzle or discovery of a new clue could make him so happy.

"Oh, I almost forgot, there was a newspaper clipping I wanted to look up. If I remember it correctly, it could be the key to the whole thing." Shinichi made to stand but a hand pulled him back down.

"Hey, hey, you're not going now, are you?"

Blue eyes turned to blink at him in confusion. "Uh, yes?"

"But you're my nurse," the thief purred into his ear. "You're supposed to make me feel better. That means you can't leave until I do."

Shinichi wasn't at all surprised to look down and discover that he was now dressed in a female nurse's uniform. Not a proper one though. This one had a far too short skirt and showed too much skin in other places too. It had also clearly been designed to fit him perfectly. When he shifted where he sat, he realized that his backside was bare under said short skirt. He could feel the sheets as they slid under his bare thighs.

He sighed. Kaito could be so juvenile sometimes. "Kai, I have cases, remember? Can't you read a book or something?"

"You just told me yourself you're looking at cold cases, so there really isn't any rush. And I don't want to read a book." The thief scooted closer, the mischief from before rekindling in his eyes. "I would much rather kiss you."

Shinichi edged away, cheeks starting to turn pink. "Can't you wait?"

"And if I say no?"

"Kaito…" His back bumped into the headboard. He was trapped.

Kaito leaned over him, indigo eyes agleam.

Shinichi knew that gleam in the thief's eyes well. It meant Kaito had plans—the kind of plans that meant Shinichi was going to be occupied for the next several hours. While Shinichi would admit secretly that he very much enjoyed the things Kaito did to him (might even look forward on occasion to indulging the thief's whims), it also meant he was going to have a hard time walking tomorrow. That was fine on weekends, but he had work tomorrow, which, in addition, also meant he needed his sleep.

Hurriedly recollecting his wits with a stern reminder to himself that it was Thursday and he shouldn't just melt and let Kaito do whatever he wanted no matter how tempting it was, he leveled the thief with a reproving look.

That was when he realized that he was looking at Kaito from between his spread knees. The lecherous grin on Kaito's face wasn't helping. He brought his legs together quickly and turned his body to the side, completely forgetting what he'd been about to say. His heart raced with mixed embarrassment and arousal.

Kaito smirked. "Come now, Shin-chan, you said you were here to make me feel better."

The inflection he placed in those words made it quite clear that he wasn't talking about buying him medicine.

Shinichi blushed. "I never said that."

"Ah, but we both know that was what you came for," the thief purred, running one hand lightly over Shinichi's thigh. "Don't worry. I know you'll enjoy it too."

The detective shivered. Okay, so Kaito was probably right, but damn it, did the magician have to dress him up first? Why couldn't they just have a normal relationship like normal people?

Oh, wait, he'd decided to fall for a mad magician who moonlighted as a phantom thief. Normal was one word that could never be applied to Kuroba Kaito, why start now?

Wait, wasn't there a reason he wasn't supposed to be giving in to this—work! That was it. He had work tomorrow. He couldn't just give in!

He sat up straighter, pushing Kaito back as best he could with one hand as his other tugged at the hem of his new skirt in a vain attempt to make it longer. "Kaito, no, I have work tomorrow."

Kaito caught his hand in both of his own and brought it to his lips. When he spoke, his warm breath ghosted over Shinichi's knuckles. "Don't worry. I'll call in sick for you. I can even call in sick as you, if you'd like."

"…" It was really hard to think with Kaito looking at him like that—like a cat watching a canary it had pinned under a paw. Although even if he could he wouldn't have known what to say. What were you supposed to say to something like that?

"I can't stop thinking about you," the thief continued, tongue flickering out to trace patterns over Shinichi's captured hand. "How beautiful you look when you're sweating and writhing under me. The way your hot little hole feels when you're wrapped around me. And that special way you moan when I come inside you…"

Sometimes it was really annoying how Kaito could make him feel all hot and tingly with just a handful of words and a few touches. Or it would be annoying if it wasn't at the same time so wonderfully thrilling.

"It's driving me crazy."

You and me both, the detective thought ruefully. Well, there was no point fighting it. He might as well enjoy it.

"Well," he replied, making up his mind to toss dignity out the window and moving so that he was straddling the magician's lap. "I think I can help you with that."

He felt somewhat gratified by the minute hitch in Kaito's breathing. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one being effected. Not that he needed any more proof, since he was sitting astride, ahem, hard evidence of Kaito's own excitement.

He responded instinctively, rubbing himself against that enticing hardness. They both moaned at the friction.

The magician's hands slid up then down Shinichi's sides then groped him roughly before sliding around to tease the detective's member. Shinichi gasped, pressing his forehead against Kaito's shoulder, reveling in the sensations. But they both wanted more. Straightening, he caught Kaito's hands and tugged them away from his body before taking the tube he'd noticed the magician hiding in his right hand. "If I'm going to help you, you have to give me a little time to get ready," he said lightly, peering up at the thief with the puppy eyes he'd perfected during his second childhood, his cheeks dusted pink. "Please?"

Kaito blinked, mildly surprised, then smirked. "How could I say no to that?"

He watched as Shinichi lay down on the bed with his knees bent and spread wide, giving Kaito an unparalleled view as the detective began to prepare himself. He was amused to see that Shinichi was most definitely more than a little excited already. Which was probably why he hadn't resisted as much as Kaito had expected him to. It took all of the magician's considerable self control not to simply pounce and take Shinichi then and there. He had the distinct impression that his little Tantei-kun was purposefully dragging things out to taunt him.

The way Shinichi was breathing in shallow pants… The faint tremors racing through his limbs… The soft gasps and stifled moans… The sight of those fingers disappearing inside that perfect little hole where he wanted to be—

He made a guttural noise in the back of his throat when those fingers finally pulled out.

A small smirk flitted briefly across Shinichi's face when he heard it. Crawling back to where the thief was waiting, he reached down and loosened the belt of Kaito's bathrobe. He swallowed as the magician's stiff cock came into view. He could feel himself blushing. Part of him still couldn't quite believe he was doing this (he just knew he was going to feel horribly embarrassed later), but the rest of him could only think about how badly he wanted to feel Kaito inside him right now. Taking a deep breath, he shuffled forward until he was once again straddling his partner's lap.

Placing one hand on Kaito's shoulder for balance, he used his other to guide himself. When he felt the tip of Kaito's hard member press against his entrance, he held his breath and began to lower himself. He bit back a moan as he felt himself stretching to accommodate the intrusion. That tiny voice of protest died out completely.

Kaito let out a quiet hiss as that familiar, tight heat slowly engulfed him. It was perfect.

Then Shinichi was fully seated and they both let out breaths they hadn't realized they were holding. Shinichi pressed his forehead against Kaito's shoulder for a moment to catch his breath before turning to brush a feather light kiss along the thief's jaw and murmur, "How does that feel?"

"Exquisite," Kaito purred, calloused hands rubbing gently over Shinichi's hips and waist, bunching the skirt up high while he was at it.

He took a moment to simply take in the sight before him. Shinichi had his legs wantonly spread to reveal the detective's own excitement and the point where their bodies joined. A light sheen of sweat glistened on Shinichi's pale skin and made parts of his costume blouse stick to his skin and turn transparent. He was panting lightly, face flushed pink, eyelids fluttering as though struggling to stay open, blue eyes hazy with desire.

"Beautiful," Kaito murmured.

"I wonder about your tastes sometimes," Shinichi muttered, though he couldn't help but feel rather warm inside at the sincerity in Kaito's voice.

The thief only grinned and kissed him. "I assure you, my tastes are impeccable. If you don't believe me, I can always take pictures. Then I can show you exactly how beautiful you are when you're in the clutches of passion."

"Don't even think about it or you can sleep on the couch."

"Hey, I have good intentions here."

"No you don't. What you have is an obsession."

The magician laughed softly, hands shifting to trace patterns on Shinichi's lower back. "You might be right."

Shinichi snorted, though the sound came out a little breathless. "Of course I'm right."

Kaito chuckled, tracing his lips across the detective's cheek and down his neck, nibbling and licking as he went. "My, my, aren't you sure of yourself."

"You're not really that hard to figure out." On certain matters anyway, he added to himself. On others, the thief could still be a complete mystery. But that was one of the things that Shinichi loved about him.

"You're the only person who ever says that to me."

"Probably because most people just think you're crazy."

"And proud of it~."

"Mmmm," Shinichi mumbled distractedly, the growing need to move derailing his thoughts. Deciding he was ready, he began to move. Kaito's hands slid back to his hips to help steady him as he lifted himself up, beginning a slow rhythm. They both moaned at the friction.

The pace started slow, gradually gaining momentum. The air grew hot. Gasps and moans filled the air.

The thief caught his partner's lips in another deep kiss before pulling back, committing the scene to memory. The way Shinichi was splayed over his lap, impaled on Kaito's hard length, legs and hips working to meet each thrust—

This was definitely one fantasy he would be revisiting next time he was bored.

Noting that Shinichi was starting to lose his coordination, he hooked an arm around Shinichi's waist and rolled them over quickly. The detective let out a gasp at the sudden change of position. Kaito's next thrust had Shinichi arching off the mattress as a cry of pleasure that was almost a scream tore itself from his lips. Through half open eyes, he could see the wolfish grin that stretched across the thief's face and the unbridled passion and lust in the gaze he had fixed on the detective pinned under him. Shinichi could feel himself flushing, if possible, even more under that heated gaze. He caught himself thinking that maybe he didn't mind the costume after all if Kaito was going to look at him like that (but only in private, of course. Not, he suspected, that he needed to worry about that too much. The thief was too possessive to want to share that which he considered his. He still wanted to bang his head against something whenever he remembered that little incident on that trip they'd taken with their friends to the beach after which he had woken up to discover a "Property of Kuroba Kaito" written across his right buttock. Fortunately, some soap and lots of scrubbing had gotten rid of it. But that was a different story he would much rather not think about right now—or ever).

He threw his head back and cried out breathlessly, hands twisting and tugging violently at the sheets. The last of his coherent thoughts dissolved. His entire world had narrowed down to the waves of heat and pleasure washing through him as they moved together. Each thrust from Kaito brought him closer and closer to the edge until finally he couldn't contain himself anymore. He could feel Kaito following on his heels as his world blinked white.

Afterward, Shinichi lay panting with his eyes closed. Shudders of pleasure ran up and down his spine at the sensations still pulsing through his body. He relished that feeling of being so utterly filled by everything Kaito. By now he had forgotten all about any reservations he might have had. He whimpered quietly when the thief shifted and pulled out of him. It always felt odd those first few moments, like a kind of loss.

"Don't worry, my dear. I am nowhere near done with you yet," Kaito promised, that shark's smirk his nighttime persona was so famous for stretched across his face as he leaned over to look down into Shinichi's face. Blue eyes blinked at him, still hazy from afterglow. Smiling fondly, he lowered his head and covered Shinichi's lips with his own, slipping his tongue inside. Those beautiful eyes fluttered shut as Shinichi kissed back, moving to slip his arms around the thief's neck. They lingered there, simply enjoying the moment. It was long and deep and full of words—the ones that were so very important yet somehow inadequate for the feelings they expressed. Caught up in the kiss, he barely noticed the hands skillfully undoing the buttons of his blouse.

Then skilled fingers found his nipples and he gasped, breaking the kiss. The heat was still there and growing again, stifling in all the right ways. Hands moved to tangle in wild, dark hair.

Kaito shifted to trail kisses and bites down the detective's neck and chest. His hands roamed, finding all those spots he knew would make his detective squirm. It was intoxicating, the sounds Shinichi made and the way he looked and felt writhing in pleasure under the magician's ministrations.

Trailing even lower, he took Shinichi into his mouth, smirking at the little mewling sounds spilling from the detective. He lapped and sucked, feeling the tension building in the heated body beneath him. As he sensed Shinichi reaching his breaking point, he pulled away.

The detective groaned. He was hot and hard all over again, but he didn't have time to complain as now there was a finger pressing there. The finger rubbed gently against his over-stimulated entrance, pushing in just past the barrier before pulling out again all too quickly.

"Kai," he whined despite himself, squirming as the finger continued to tease.

The magician placed a gentle kiss on his lips before moving to run his tongue around the shell of Shinichi's ear and whispering, low and smooth as dark silk. "You really do make a wonderful nurse, Shin-chan."

Face flushed, Shinichi considered smacking him, but that was when the fingers finally pressed inside and he could only gasp as they crooked against that spot. His hips bucked. Everything felt over sensitive and overheated. He forgot about smacking Kaito and instead pressed himself closer to the magician, tilting his head back to give the other better access to his throat.

Kaito grinned against the soft skin of Shinichi's neck. "Now I want to hear you beg me to take you again."

-0-

Much later, Shinichi lay sprawled amidst the rumpled sheets, still panting and feeling thoroughly ravished but content. Kaito's arms were wrapped securely around him, holding him close.

It was the magician who eventually broke the silence. "I definitely need to dress you up more often if you're going to be this into it every time."

Shinichi blushed. "And what makes you think I'd agree to that?"

"Because you had fun. You can't deny it. Besides, I'm a thief, I never wait for permission."

He groaned and buried his face in the crook of Kaito's neck. "Suddenly I feel like I should be going into hiding."

Kaito laughed, the sound reverberating through them both. "You would miss me too much."

Shinichi heaved a sigh but he was smiling. "The sad thing is I know you're right."

"We are going to have so much fun~."

-End-


End file.
